1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to voltage circuits used in semiconductors.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits typically use charge pump circuits to boost a supply voltage to a value that is greater than the actual supply voltage value. Charge pumps are advantageous for creating a boost supply because they can be implemented in an integrated circuit. Many different types of charge pump circuits have been described to accomplish this function. In memory circuits, such as FLASH memory, a circuit node is charged to an elevated voltage. The circuit node is subsequently discharged. To discharge the circuit node a transistor or current source is connected to the circuit node to couple the circuit node to a ground voltage potential. The charge movement results in a current flow to discharge the boosted potential through the transistor or current source. The current flow is discharged to the ground terminal and all of the charge is lost as dissipated power. When integrated circuits include high capacitance nodes, the resulting power loss is substantial.